Hidden Truth
by Shirozu
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a 17 year old dense girl who acts like a boy and wears boy clothes. Not the underwear of course! In Gakuen Alice, she doesn’t trust everybody so, she becomes friends wit- Full Summary inside. NxM I'm bad at summaries. Rated T just in case


Me: Hi everyone. I decided to make this into a story since I have to improve my English, and because I absolutely love this story. Well, that's what my friends said when I told them about it. Well, enjoy..

_Summary: Mikan Sakura is a 17 year old dense girl who acts like a boy and wears boy clothes.(Not the underwear of course!) In Gakuen Alice, she doesn't trust everybody so, she becomes friends with only a few of her classmates and sempais. Only one alice, Natsume Hyuuga, heartthrob of Gakuen Alice, always makes her feel angry, frustrated, mad, other kinds of anger you can think about. He even makes her feel like jumping down a building. But she knows that even if she jumps off of a hundred storey building, she can still survive without even a teensy little scratch on her, and she blames her alice for that. Will Natsume succeed in bringing out the personality that she once had? _

Me: Does anyone know what a cookie means? When the author says that he/she will give a cookie to the first three reviewers, what does cookie mean?

Hotaru:Forget about that, Heres the story. V

**Chapter one**

* * *

It was morning in the Sakura Mansion when a lazy 17 year old figure was on the bed, hair and body sprawled all over.

"Kringg! Kringg! Krin- THUD!"

A brunette girl lay on the floor as she slid her hand off from the head of the alarm clock that Hotaru, her best friend, had given her. "Ugh..." Mikan forced herself up to look at her alarm clock that read '6.48 a.m'. 3… 2…1… "HOLY _SHIT_! I'm gonna be late!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs before she grabbed her towel and darted off to the bathroom.

She ran out of the bathroom and took her grey hood jacket and her black sweatpants with white lines coming down from the sides. She mumbled a little '_Stupid alice, stupid Gakuen Alice!" _as she put her jacket over her uniform and her pants under her skirt.

She took the toast from the toaster and bit it, leaving the toast hanging from her mouth as she took her bag and left the mansion to be greeted by a black limousine outside.

The driver, who was outside the limo waiting for her, opened the door as she stepped in. The driver closed the door and quickly ran inside. Mikan fell asleep during the journey, knowing that it would be long.

_Flashback:_

"_BAM" The door to the Sakura Mansion slammed open, revealing a raven-haired girl with violet eyes emotionless as she turned her head to see Mikan. "Hotaru?! Aren't you supposed to be in Gakuen Alice? Why are you here? " Mikan said as she walked to the living room with Hotaru trailing behind. "Mikan, I need to tell you something important." Hotaru said in a serious tone._

_ Mikan listened when she detected the serious tone. "What is it?" Mikan said in a calm tone as she started drinking her soda. "I can come here because I topped off the rank-list in the exam. Last of all, you're coming to Gakuen Alice with me." "Pffftt! WHAT!" Mikan spat out the soda to the carpet._

"_You heard me, __**you're going to Gakuen Alice with me**__." Hotaru said, emphasizing the last seven words.__** "**__Why? How? When? What? Where?" Mikan talked a bit fast for Hotaru to hear, but still caught what she was saying. _

_"Slow down, you talk like a squirrel." Hotaru said as if she doesn't care. "When they found out I was coming here to stay, they looked up information about everything about the house. I used my bug surveillance camera to find out what they were doing, of course."_

_ "Great... But Hotaru, do they know that I've alre-" Mikan was cut off by Hotaru."No, they don't know. And I have no intention of telling them." Hotaru said while sipping her tea. "Hm.. then I don't see the need to tell them either. When am I going?" Mikan asked. "Tomorrow." Hotaru said as she covered her ears. "WHAT!? I gotta start packing!" Mikan screamed as she ran up to her room. Hotaru pulled her hands away._

_End of Flashback_

Mikan woke up to see golden gates in front of a very, very, _VERY _big school. She wasn't surprised at all. She used to travel around the world, so she got used to giant mansions and such. Besides, she toured around the school yesterday, and no, she wasn't that clumsy to get lost.

She had met her homeroom teacher who guided her with the school, and that he wouldn't be around for her first day, so the substitute teacher would introduce her to the class. Well, _if_ he could even get their attention, that is. She got up from the seats and closed the door behind her.

She didn't go to her dorm because she knew that all of her things were in place when she had visited her dorm. She walked in a fast pace to the high school section.  
Not bothering to wait for her cue, she slid the door open. The class was chaotic! There were people flying, shouting, and all kinds of things you're imagining. If you're a pervert, you would imagine people making out or making love. Then you're right _(Except for the making love part XD)_.

What Mikan saw in front of the class was... disturbing. Fukutan-sensei was hanging from the ceiling, or its the bald headed guy making him levitate _(What was his name again?)_. She sweat dropped, then proceeded to the teacher's desk and started to get the sub teacher down. Then, she started talking to him and asking questions.

"Hyuuga-sama! Marry me!"

"He's not gonna marry you, bitch! He's _MINE!_"

"Natsume-sama!"

"Ha! He's not gonna marry you wanna-be's!"

"SCREEEEEEEEECCHHH!" A long fingernail ran down the blackboard as the class covered their ears, and Hotaru in her snail thingy.

"What the hell!" Luna, the school bitc- I mean drama queen, shrieked. It wasn't hard to tell if she was a slut when you can see her bra uncovered by her useless blouse, "Urusai, yariman." Mikan said with an expressionless look on her face.

"W-what did you just call me?! I, Koizumi Luna, world's prettiest woman, am not to be criticized by an newbie tomboy!" Luna said, flipping her hair in a preppy way. "What did you say? All I heard was 'I am the world's dirtiest bimbo, Koizumi Luna'. " Mikan smirked as Luna had smoke coming out of her ears.

" Name's Sakura Mikan, Alice is Nullification, DA class. Mess with me and die." Mikan said as she proceeded to her seat, which Narumi-sensei had asked her to seat from that day onwards, with her partner, Natsume Hyuuga. Before she could reach her seat, Luna talked.

"What kind of lame alice is that? DA class? Oh puh-lease. You wouldn't even get to the SA class with that kind of alice." Luna snorted like a pig. Before she knew it, blood suddenly oozed out from her skin. "Kyaahh! What's happening!?" She screeched. Mikan's back was still facing Luna who eye's widened at the sight of her skin with the class disgusted.

"Y'know, you really need to watch what you're saying before I make your grave for you." Mikan said with utmost venom in her voice.

* * *

**End of Chapter one**

_Glossary: Urusai : Shut up Yariman: Slut, bimbo_

Me: Yay me! I know how to change the story! Pls wait for the next chappie!

_Changed: Sept 04 2008, 4:31PM_


End file.
